Cinta Di Bawah Hujan
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Kau dengan seenaknya pergi tanpa memberitahu ku dan kau kembali dengan mengacuhkan ku. Apa kau tahu jika itu membuatku menderita ?


**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Naruto x Sakura**

 **Summary :** Dia pergi dengan alsan kurang jelas, meninggalkanku tanpa aku ketahui. Kesepian. Tanpanya aku kesepian, walau banyak orang di sekitarku. Apakah ini balasan dari tindakanku padanya ? Kami-sama, tolong pertemukanlah kami kembali.

.

.

 **Sakura pov**

Sasuke telah kembali, dan Konoha sudah damai. Iya, PDS ke-4 sudah kami lewati. Kami bertiga mengalahkan Kaguya dan menjadi penyelamat dunia, aku, Sasuke, dan... dia. Yah, dia. Dia yang dulu sering menggangguku, mengusikku setiap bersama Sasuke. Dulu ia sering mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan'. Entah kenapa aku risih mendengar kata-kata itu, seperti...hama yang mengganggu. Bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai hama. Tapi...semakin lama aku bersamanya, semakin nyaman pula aku di dekatnya. Saat aku tidak bersamanya, aku merasakan kesepian, seperti yang ku rasakan saat ini. Dia pergi. Dia pergi tanpa alasan yang kurang jelas, meninggalkanku tanpa aku ketahui. Kesepian. Tanpanya aku kesepian, walau banyak orang disekitarku. Apakah ini balasan dari tindakanku padanya ? Kami-sama, tolong pertemukanlah kami kembali. Aku ingin bersamanya kembali. Bersamanya. Dengannya. Hanya dia, Naruto Uzumaki, sosok yang sudah lama aku kagumi... dan kucintai.

 **Sakura pov end**

Flash back : Kepergian Naruto.

Sakura Haruno, berjalan menuju ke sebuah kantor Hokage. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan, mengenai misi yang akan dilaksanakan bersama teman bodohnya. Sampailah ia didepan pintu, ia segera membuka pintu. Ia melihat kedalam, menemukan Godaime Hokage berdiri didekat jendela yang terbuka. Namun sekilas ia melihat sesuatu yang melompat keluar jendela dengan cepat.

''Tsunade-sama.'' Sakura memanggil Tsunade yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Tsunade menoleh kearah pintu saat sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia bisa melihat Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah bingung.

''Ah! Sakura. Kemarilah.'' Tsunade berjalan menuju tempat singgasananya. Sakura berdiri didepan meja biasa ia menghadap sang Hokage.

''Jadi...ada keperluan apa sampai sang penyelamat dunia datang kemari.'' ucap Tsunade dengan senyumnya, tapi juga terdapat kesedihan diwajahnya dan Sakura menyadari itu.

''Saya kesini ingin membahas tentang misi bersama Naruto, Tsunade-sama.''

Tsunade terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

''Maaf Sakura, sepertinya terjadi perubahan rencana dalam misi ini.''

''Memangnya kenapa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura.

''Ada gangguan. Tapi tidak masalah, kau bisa menjalankan misi dengan Sasuke Uchiha.''

'Sasuke?

''Ta-tapi kenapa, Tsunade-sama? Kenapa tidak bersama Naruto? Dimana Naruto?'' tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Entah kenapa saat ini perasaannya sedang bimbang, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Tsunade hanya diam, bahkan ia menunduk kebawah yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Tsunade.

''Beri tau aku, Tsunade-sama? Kenapa?'' hatinya bebar-benar bimbang, bahkan ia ingin menangis saat ini. Namun ia tidak tau apa penyebab ia ingin menangis.

''Naruto... ia pergi.'' jawab Tsunade.

''Pergi? Apa maksudnya Tsunade-sama?'' tumpah sudah air mata Sakura, menghasilkan bulir-bulir air yang menuruni pipinya.

''Naruto pergi dari Konoha.'' ucap Tsunade.

''Berapa lama ia pergi?" Sakura menatap Tsunade dengan matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

''Aku tidak tau. Mungkin pergi untuk menjadi pengembara.'' Tsunade memandang jendela yang terbuka, tempat terakhir Naruto menginjakkan kaki di gedung Hokage.

''Pengembara?'' gumam Sakura, bibir Cherrynya bergetar.

'Apa artinya...ia pergi untuk selamanya?"

Akhirnya, liquid mata berlinang jatuh lebih banyak, menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Flashback end.

 **Sakura Pov**

Iya, seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku kesepian tanpa ada dirinya. Dimana dia, aku tidak tau. Sedang apa dia pun aku tidak tau. Pikiranku kosong.

''Sakura-chan.''

Sebuah suara dingin menyapaku, membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Aku bisa melihat sesosok dengan wajah tampan di sampingku, serta wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Sasuke. Itulah nama dari pemuda itu. Aku tidak terkejut saat Sasuke memanggilju dengan suffix -chan, aku bahkan tidak peduli.

''Kenapa, Sasuke ?'' tanyaku padanya. Saat ini kami berada di jalan menuju kantor Hokage, kami akan melaksanakan misi hari ini. Walau bukan misi rank S atau SSS, melainkan hanya mengawal nenek yang akan pergi kedesa Oto. Aku tidak tau apa tujuannya kesana, aku dan Sasuke hanya disuruh untuk mengawalnya saja. Soal misi pengawalan, aku teringan saat menjalankan misi rank C pertama tim 7. Dimana kami semua lengkap, bahkan Naruto juga ikut bersama kami.

''Sakura-chan, sepertinya kau tidak semangat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memakai nada datar. Jika aku masih seperti dulu, pasti sekarang aku akan kegirangan karena Sasuke mengkhawatirkan diriku. Dulu aku menyukai Sasuke, bahkan teman masa kecilku juga sama, Ino Yamanaka. Tapi ia sudah merelakan Sasuke untukku. Rumornya, dia sedang dekat dengan Sai. Iya, simayat hidup itu.

''Tidak. Lebih baik kita cepat Sasuke, sebelum kesiangan.'' kataku mulai berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Bukannya aku membenci Sasuke, hanya saja aku ingin melupakannya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin menganggap Sasuke sebagai temanku saja, tidak lebih. Tapi...aku ingin mendekatkan diri padanya. Kepada sosok yang selama ini mencuri perhatianku.

.

.

Sudah 5 tahun Naruto pergi dari Konoha, dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-23. Aku tidak menyangka, waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Di depanku terdapat banyak tumpukan kotak hadiah dari teman-temanku, aku bahkan belum sempat membukanya. Tanpa sengaja, mataku melihat kotak warna orange yang berukuran sedang tergeletak manis di lantai kamarku. Aku seperti tidak asing dengan kotak itu, tapi aku juga merasa tidak pernah menerima kotak itu tadi pagi.

 **Sakura Pov end**

Sakura berjalan pelan kearah kotak orange tersebut, mengambilnya perlahan, mengamati warna dan gambar dikotak tersebut. Naruto. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Sakura saat mengamati beberapa gambar ramen di bungkusan itu. Tak terasa, setetes liquid menuruni pipi mulus Sakura. Membawanya mengingat 5 tahun terakhir, dimana sosok yang ia kagumi pergi.

''Naruto-kun.'' gumam Sakura tanpa ia sadari. Membuka bungkusan dengan perlahan, menciptakan debaran jantung yang semakin cepat. Entah mengapa ini terjadi.

Sebuah boneka siput dan rubah.

Dua buah boneka yang terbuat dari woll, itulah yang Sakura lihat awal membukanya.

''Hiks..hiks..''

Memeluk kedua boneka secara bersamaan, mengiringi isakan yang kian menjadi. Rasa kesepian seolah sirna, tapi masih ada kekosongan dihati yang paling dalam. Ia merindukan Naruto, sosok pirang yang cerewet pengganggu. Ia merindukannya. Merindukan tawanya. Merindukan cengirannya. Merindukan kekonyolannya. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri si bodoh Naruto.

.

.

 **Sakura pov**

Berjalan perlahan menuju kantor Hokage. Aku, Sakura Haruno melangkahkan kaki dengan santai menuju kantor si ero Hokage itu. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang bahwa Tsunade-sama sudah mengundurkan diri sebagai Hokage, mengingat umurnya yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad. Dan sekarang Kakashi sensei yang menjadi Hokage. Membicarakan Hokage, aku menjadi ingat dia. Dia selalu bilang bahwa dirinya akan menjadi Hokage dan akan melampaui Hokage terdahulu. Baka. Sipirang Baka. Entah kenapa aku ingin memukulnya saat ini. Tapi...jarak tak mendukungku.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu masuk ruang Hokage dan bersiap mengetuk pintu, tapi gerakan tanganku berhenti tiba-tiba kala telingaku mendengar sesuatu yang tak asing di dalam. Ya... Suara itu. Suara cempreng itu kini memasuki gendang telingaku, walau bercampur dengan suara tegas. Tapi... Apakah itu memang dia? Jika ia, aku ingin sekali masuk kedalam dan memukul kepalanya. Aku ingin sekali itu.

Dengan cepat, tanganku membuka pintu ruangan Hogake. Didepanku, berdiri sesosok pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Pemuda pirang itu. Sosok yang selalu menjadi masalah dipikiranku. Sosik yang sudah lama ini ingin ku pukul kepala pirangnya. Ya. Aku ingin memukulnya sekarang juga. Tepat disaat aku ingin memukul kepalanya, gerakanku terhenti entah karena apa.

''Sakura ? Kenapa kau di situ ?'' sebuah suara Hokage membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan aku dapat melihat Kakashi-sensei dan sosok itu menatapku

Dia menatapku. Ya. Dia melihatku. Sosok itu melihatku dan tersenyum kearahku.

''Hai, Sakura. Otanjoubi omedetou.''

Entah kenapa aku ingin terbang saat ini, ternyata ia ingat hari ulang tahunku. Ahh.. Tentu saja dia ingat, bahkan ia kemarin mengirimkan kado untukku.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu seperti kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku.

''A-arigatou, Naruto-kun.'' Bahkan aku sedikit gugup membalasnya.

Senyuman singkat tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan. Tunggu ! Tampan ? Ah ! Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Sikap dan gaya bicaranya sudah berubah, tidak sama lagi dengan yang dulu. Kini ia lebih tenang dan santai, berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu, yang selalu cerewet. Gaya rambutnya telah berubah, kini ia memangkas rambutnya lebih pendek dan itu terlihat tampan.

''Kakashi-sama, berhubung ini sudah terlalu siang, saya pamit untuk melaksanakan misi.'' Ucap dirinya kepada sang Hogake.

''Hah~ apa tidak apa-apa kau melaksanakan misi sekarang, Naruto ? Padahal kau baru datang kemarin, loh.'' Kakashi sensei memang seperti itu, tidak mau menyusahkan orang.

''Hehe... Tidak apa. Lagi pula aku bosan di apartemen, tidak ada teman main.'' Yang dikatakan Naruto-kun memang benar, dia tidak memiliki teman di apartemennya. Andaikan dulu aku tidak terlalu mementingkan Sasuke, maka dari dulu Naruto-kun tidak akan kesepian. Bodohnya aku.

''Terserah kau sajalah.'' Ternyata Kakashi sensei mengalah juga atas kekeras kepalanya si pirang baka ini.

''Hihihi... Begitukan lebih enak. Bukankah begitu, Kakashi-sama.'' Entah kenapa saat ia menambahkan ''-sama'' dibelakang nama Kakashi aku ingin tertawa. Aku tidak percaya ini, Naruto-kun bersikap formal ? Ya, aku tahu Naruto-kun telah banyak berubah, tapi setahuku dari dulu Naruto-kun tidak pernah bebicara seformal itu. Hah~ Mungkin ini salah satu perubahan pada diri Naruto-kun.

''Ck, kau ini. Sudah kubilang dari kemarin, jangan memanggilku dengan akhiran '-sama'. Bagaimana pun kau itu tetap muridku Naruto.''

''Dan bagaimana pun kau adalah Hogake, Kakashi-sama. Jadi aku wajib memanggilmu begitu.''

Melihat mereka berbincang, seulas senyum tercetak dibibirku. Bahkan aku tidak marah saat aku diacuhkan disini.

''Sakura.''

Lagi-lagi panggilan Kakashi sensei membuyarkan lamunanku.

''Kemarilah, dan katakan ada keperluan apa kau kesini.''

Aku ingin berjalan kearah Kakashi sensei, tapi kaki ini seperti membeku kala Naruto-kun berjalan kearahku. Naruto-kun berdiri didepanku.

''Sakura ? Kenapa kau dari tadi diam ? Apa kau sakit ?''

Aku hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Naruto-kun. Aku sudah yakin wajahku memerah saat ini.

''Bagaimana kabar Sasuke ?''

Ah.. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini malah menanyakannya. Ya..aku tidak bisa melarangnya juga, sih. Itu wajar saja mengingat Sasuke sudah dianggap saudara sendiri oleh Naruto-kun.

''Dia baik.'' Akhirnya aku sudah bisa menghilangkan kegugupanku.

''Syukurlah. Semoga kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi.'' Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto-kun berlalu meninggalkanku. Tapi sebelum itu ia mengusap pelan kepalaku.

Tunggu dulu... Menjaganya ? Siapa ? Sasuke ? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ia maksud. Andaikan jantungku berhenti untuk berdetak kencang, pasti aku bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

''Sakura, kau ada perlu atau hanya ingin berdiri menjadi patung disitu ?''

''Hah'?''

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Naruto disini, dan hal itu membuatku gelisah. Bukan gelisah tidak nyaman dia ada di Konoha, tapi aku gelisah setiap kali aku ingin berbicara dengannya, dia selalu berkata ''Maaf, Sakura. Aku banyak urusan.'' Dan pergi meninggalkanku seenaknya. Naruto-kun seolah ingin menghindar dan menjauh dariku. Apa aku seburuk itu dimatanya ? Apa aku jelek ? Apa aku tidak dianggap lagi olehnya ? Apa aku bau ? Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang terus berputar dikepalaku. Contoh seperti saat ini... Kami dipanggil Kakashi-sama untuk melaksanakan misi. Sebenarnya hanya misi yang sepele, yaitu membawa gulungan ke daerah Iwa. Aku sendiri pun bisa untuk membawanya dengan selamat. Tapi karna Kakashi-sama tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan rakyatnya, maka Kakashi-sama juga meminta bantuan Sasuke dan Naruto-kun.

''... Dan jangan lupa bawa gulungan itu dengan aman, seperti kalian melindungi nyawa kalian sendiri.'' Kata Kakashi-sama dengan tegas.

''Kakashi-sama, aku tidak ikut.''

Aku terkejut saat Naruto-kun menolak misi, dulu Naruto-kun lah yang paling senang mendapat misi, tapi sekarang...

''Kenapa, Naruto ?'' aku bisa melihat Kakashi-sama menunjukkan raut wajah penasaran.

''Sepertinya aku sedikit kurang enak badan, jadi...aku tidak bisa ikut bersama Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san.''

Alasan. Aku tau ini sebuah alasan. Hanya alasan.

''Hah~ jika memang seperti itu aku tidak bisa memaksamu.''

Ck ! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sedang di bohongi, Sensei ?

''Baiklah, Kakashi-sama, aku permisi.''

Kulihat Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan, kemudian membuka pintu sebelum sepenuhnya tubuhnya menghilang seiring tertutupnya pintu.

''Baiklah, Sakura, Sasuke. Semoga sukses dengan misi kalian.''

Kami mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Kakashi sensei.

''Kalian boleh pergi.''

Kami melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kakashi-sama. Dan kami melaksanakan misi dengan sempurna.

 **Normal Pov**

Di ruangan hanya ada Kakashi sendiri, menatap langit-langit ruangan.

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto ?''

''Hah~ mungkin nanti malam aku harus bicara padanya.''

.

.

 **20 : 22**

 **Tok tok tok**

Sebuah ketukan berasal dari pintu sebuah apartemen sederhana.

''Iya ! Sebentar !''

Terdengar sebuah jawaban dari dalam seiring derap langkah yang semakin lama semakin jelas berjalan menuju pintu.

 **Cklek**

''Eh ! Kakashi-sama ? Ada apa ?''

Sorang pemuda berambut pirang menampakkan wujudnya setelah pintu terbuka, menatap sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian serba tertutup serta sebua topi berlambang ''Hi'' di depan topi merah tersebut, sosok tersebut adalah seorang Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

''Hanya berkunjung, Naruto.'' Jawab Kakashi dengan suaranya yang khas.

''Souka. Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, Kakashi-sama.''

Kakashi menuruti perkataan Naruto. Masuk kedalam apartemen setelah mengucap kata ''permisi''.

 **Naruto pov**

Malam ini terasa aneh. Yap. Aneh. Didepanku, seorang pemimpin desa duduk di sebuah sofa dengan segelas teh di depannya. Tapi bukan itu letak keanehannya, melainkan kedatangannya.

Tentu saja aneh. Setiap ia datang ke apartemenku, pasti ada sebuah kepentingan. Tapi sekarang...ia hanya berkata ''Hanya berkunjung.''

Bukannya aku melarang, tapi hanya aneh saja. Ok, lupakan perkataanku barusan.

''Naruto...''

Perkataan Kakashi-sama sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

''Eeee...ya ?'' gumamku ragu.

''Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan.''

Ahh ! Ternyata benar dugaanku, pasti ada yang aneh. Tidak mungkin seorang Hokage datang hanya untuk berkunjung.

''Tanyakan ? Silahkan, Kakashi-sama. Pasti akan ku jawab.''

Kakashi-sama hanya mengangguk sebelum menatap ku dengan tatapan serius miliknya.

''Hahh~ Begini. Akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit menjauh dari Sakura. Apa kalian ada masalah ?''

Ternyata Kakashi-sama sudah menyadari gelagatku terhadap Sakura.

''Menjauh ? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak menjau dari Sakura kok. Hahaha..''

Aku hanya merutuki kebodohanku. Kenapa aku sempat-sempatnya tertawa garing... Arrghh ! Sial !

''Aku tahu setiap gelagat mu, Naruto. Kau sedang menutupi sesuatu terhadap Sakura. Jangan katakan 'Tidak'. Katakan sejujur-jujurnya, apa ada masalah dengan kalian ?''

Mungkin memang ini saatnya ku utarakan unek-unek ku.

 **Naruto pov end**

''Hahh~...'' Naruto menghembuskan nafas guna merileks kan tubuhnya.

''Baiklah. Sebenarnya...''

.

.

 **Sakura pov**

 **Tap tap tap**

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju kesebuah taman yang biasa kuhabiskan waktu ku bersama teman-teman jikalau waktu luang. Di rumah membosankan. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Bukan mengenai misi atau sejenisnya, melainkan 'dia'. Kalian sudah tahu pasti siapa 'dia'. Yap. Naruto. Lelaki bodoh yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi berakhir, beberapa tahun ia pergi, dan kembali dengan mengacuhkanku. Apa aku pernah membuat salah padanya ?

Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampau di taman, dan di sana aku bisa melihat beberapa teman seperjuanganku sedang berbincang ria. Dan... 'Dia' juga ada disana.

''Yo, Sakura-chan"

Bisa kulihat Ino melambaikan tangan kearahku, menyuruhku untuk segera bergabung.

''Kalian sedang apa?'' tanyaku sesampainya di samping Ino berdiri.

''Nanti malam Tou-chan ku akan mengadakan pesta, dan Tou-chan ku juga mengundang kalian malam ini.''

Kulihat pemuda berbadan gempal ini berbicara dengan senangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chouji, pemuda gendut dengan hobi makannya.

''Souka.''

Hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan.

Pandanganku ku gulirkan kearah sosok pirang yang selalu menjadi bahan pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Naruto.

''Baiklah. Karena kita sudah tahu pengumuman ini, aku izin pamit.'' ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

''Kenapa terburu-buru, Dobe ?'' Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya memberi tanggapan terlebih dahulu, seraya menatap Naruto yang sudah berdiri.

''Aku ada urusan.''

Bohong. Bilang saja jika kau ingin menjauh dari ku.

Setiap aku datang, Naruto pasti menjauh.

''Hn.'' Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

''Minna, aku pergi dulu. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak kalau meninggalkan kalian, tapi... Yah begitu.''

''Tidak masalah, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu untuk melakukan kesibukanmu itu.''

Perkataan Shikamaru di balas anggukan singkat oleh Naruto.

Ck. Apa kalian tidak menyadari kebohongannya hah ? Ayolah... Sudah jelas-jelas dia hanya ingin menjauh dari ku.

''Hm... Aku pergi, jaa na...''

Aku hanya melihat Naruto pergi melompati atap per-atap. Sudah kebiasaan Ninja melompati atap rumah.

Aku hanya memikirkan alasan Naruto yang mengatakan ia ada kesibukan.

Kesibukan. Kebohongan. Urusan. Kebohongan. Misi mendadak. Kebohongan. Hanya kata ''Kebohongan'' yang selalu terlintas dikepalaku setuap Naruto beralasan.

'Baiklah. Aku akan menanyakan ini kepada Naruto.' batinku.

''Ano... Minna, aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku izin permisi juga.''

Aku langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban teman-temanku. Melompati atap perumahan menyusul Naruto dari kejauhan.

.

.

Dia disana. Berbaring disebuah pahatan kepala Yondaime.

Berbaring. Apa ini yang dinamakan kesibukan? Bilang saja kau ingin menjauh dari ku.

Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku harus menanyakan padanya.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, dengan cepat ku lompatkan kaki ini tepat di belakang ia berbaring.

 **Tap**

''Naruto.''

Ia sedikit terkejut saat aku memanggilnya. Dengan cepat berdiri dari berbaringnya, menatap ku dengan mimik wajah yang menyiratkan keterkejutan.

''Sa-Sakura?!''

''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?"

Aku dapat melihat kebingungannya untuk mencari alasan.

''A-a-aku... Hanya.. Hanya... Ha-hanya nencari udara segar.''

Kebohongan yang teramat sangat jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

''Mencari udara segar ? Bukankah kau bilang kau ada urusan?"

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah Naruto berdiri dengan wajah penuh selidik dan penuh intimidasi.

''A-ano... I-iya. Aku ada urusan. Tapi terlebih dahulu aku ingin mencari udara segar. Haha hahaha...''

Tawa yang sangat garing dan renyah. Lagi-lagi alasan.

Aku sudah muak dengan semua alasannya ini.

 **Plak**

Ia hanya memasang wajah terkejut saat aku menamparnya.

''Sakura?"

''Ba-BAKA ! Naruto-kun no Baka ! Kau bohong ! Kau bohong...hiks...hiks...''

Aku benar-benar rapuh saat ini. Bahkan air mata ku pun tak dapat kubendung.

''A-apa yang kau katakan, Sakura?"

''Kau bohong, Naruto-kun. Kau bohong. Kau selalu berkata kau banyak urusan, tapi sebenarnya kau hanya ingin menjauh dari ku, 'kan?"

Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang. Aku bahkan tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosiku.

''Sakura... dengar dulu...''

''DIAM ! Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya. Kau...''

Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata ku. Bahkan mulut ini terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan sebuah kata.

''Sakura.''

Aku menatap Naruto. Menatap mata birunya yang kini mulai meredup. Aku tidak suka ini.

''Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu. Hahh~.. Baiklah. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu.''

Kau Baka. Benar-benar Baka, Naruto.

''Hanya maaf? Kau telah membuatku sengsara dan kau hanya mengucapkan 'maaf'? Bilang saja kau membenciku.''

''Tidak, Sakura. A-aku tidak membencimu.''

Tidak membenci tapi menjauh ? Lalu apa bedanya coba?

 **Sakura pov end**

''Lalu apa?... Ok. Aku ingin mendengar alasanmu sekarang." Sakura benar-benar jengah kali ini. Ia sudah pusing dengan segala alasan Naruto.

''Hahh~ Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya aku menjaga jarak darimu bukan berarti aku membencimu atau marah padamu, tapi aku ingin kamu bersama Sasuke. Menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke.'' Mata biru Naruto tidak lagi secerah sebelumnya. Suram. Tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya di mata birunya. Bagai langit yang tertutup awan mendung. Dan kapan saja bisa meneteskan hujan.

''Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa Naruto?'' liquid bening tak henti-hentinya menetes dari mata lentik Sakura. Menyiratkan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

''Dulu... Bukankah kau menyukai Sasuke? Kau ingat waktu Sasuke pergi dari Konoha? Kau memintaku untuk berjanji akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Dan beberapa tahun yang lalu... Aku telah membawa Sasuke kembali. Aku membawakan Sasuke untukmu. Dan aku menjauh dari mu agar aku tidak menjadi penghambat hubungan kalian berdua.''

Sakura hanya terisak mendengar tuturan Naruto. Mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda pirang di depannya.

''Mungkin ini juga sulit untukku, Sakura. Karena... Aku juga mencintaimu.''

Entah sejak kapan awan mulai menghitam, menjatuhkan tetesan air mengikuti hukum gravitasi. Membasahi tubuh kedua insan yang masih saling tatap, sebelum salah satu dari mereka memutus jarak.

 **Greb**

Hangat. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Sakura saat ia memeluk tubuh kokoh Naruto.

''Baka... Kau mencintaiku, tapi kau menjauh dariku. Andai kau ketahui, Naruto-kun, aku juga mencintaimu.'' pelukan yang semakin erat di bawah derasnya hujan, tak membuat kedua sejoli merasa kedinginan.

''Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bukankah kau mencin...''

''Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu... Uzumaki Naruto.''

Perasaan hangat mulai merasuki dada Naruto. Seulas senyum tercetak diwajah tan-nya. Mata yang tadinya redup, kini kembali memancarkan sinarnya.

''Hontou, Sakura-chan?"

''Hmm... Hontou desu ka."

''Aishiteru.''

''Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun.''

Tetesan hujan menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Cinta yang tak akan pernah pudar sampai ajal menjemput mereka. Cinta abadi yang akan selalu ada. Cinta didalam pelukan kasih sayang tak akan pernah terlepas.

.

.

 **Owari**

.

 **.**

 **Drap drap drap**

"NARUTO-KUN!" sebuah suara menggelegar di sebuah rumah sederhana yang di tinggali oleh dua orang dewasa.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Hihihi.." Sakura hanya terkikik geli sambil menunjukkan benda yang ada di tangannya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya ke arah benda yang Sakura tunjukkan padanya. Kemudian wajahnya berseri cerah. Secerah mentari yang menyinari kegelapan.

"A-aku.. Aku akan menjadi ayah?"

"Iya." kata Sakura sumringah. Tak lupa seulas senyum terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Dan aku akan menjadi ibu!" lanjutnya.

"Kita akan menjadi orang tua, Sakura-chan!"

"Iya, benar, Naruto-kun!"

Kebahagiaan menyelimuti keluarga kecil mereka dengan akan datangnya sang malaikat kecil yang akan menjadi anak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**


End file.
